Let's play a game
by leehyuugalover
Summary: Renji and Byakuya engaging in an intimate play. not good at summaries. boy x boy. yaoi. don't like don't read. lemons


A/n: Its been a while since I posted and so I am oblliged to write another one. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach

Byakuya woke up blearily in the warm pair of his lover's arms. He blinked the sleepiness from his eyes as he looked up to observe his lover's sleeping face. His heart fluttered at the content expression on the redhead's face and couldn't resist tilting his head up to place a chaste kiss on the smiling lips. When he tried to pull back however, suddenly a hand cupped his head and push it back against the waiting mouth. A skilful tongue quickly dominated his and plundered his mouth deeply. The noble whimpered into the mouth, eliciting a growl from the redhead.

Renji turned their bodies so that he was lying on top of his lover, still not letting go of the mouth. He sucked on the submissive slick appendage and bit the full lips until his uke was writhing and moaning under him.

His hands roamed the familiar silky planes as he broke the kiss to suck on the collarbone of the gasping dark haired man. He kissed the abdominal skin while his hands travel down the v of Byakuya's body. Byakuya whimpered as the hands caressed everything else except for where he _wanted_ them to touch.

"R-Renji... please."

The redhead smirked before slipping a finger pass the ring of muscle guarding the puckered entrance. "A-Aah!" Byakuya arched off the bed when he felt the finger entering him. He gasp as the finger started thrusting inside him, followed by another finger. It twisted and sciccored inside his passage, dragging sweet moans from his lips. The moans went straight to the lieutenant's groin. He pulled his fingers out and rammed hard into his lover's tight ass.

"AAH!..R-Ren...ji..ah...ah.", Byakuya's hands twisted as he clutched the sheets of the bed, gasping as Renji pounded into him rocking his entire body. He screamed when Renji hit his prostrate again and again.

"Oh god!...umff...nggh...hah.. ah." the noble bucked his hips in accordance with the rhythm , feeling close to his release.

Renji recognise the signs for what is was and peeled his fingers off his taicho's hips to wrap around the straining length between bucked downwards onto the rock hard cock and upwards into the calloused hands twice before coming with a wail onto their chest. Renji followed soon after and collapse on top of the trembling noble.

As they lay there trying to catch their breath with Renji still inside of Byakuya, a plan formed in the redhead's mind. He propped himself up on his elbows, just enough to look into grey eyes.

"Ne, Byakuya, Lets play a game shall we," He grinned like a Cheshire cat.

The dark haired man sighed and nodded, " another one? What is it this time?"

Renji didn't answer, he leaned over the bed to open and reach in a drawer. Byakuya looked on curiously as the hand scrambled in the drawer before Renji grunted in excitement when he found what he was looking for. He pulled his hand out and hold the object in front of his lover.

Byakuya blinked. It was a vibrating plug. He looked questioningly at the redhead.

Renji's grin widen as he slowly sat up, still inside Byakuya. "We can put this inside you so when I pull out and put it in, my cum will stay inside you for the day. And also, it will vibrate at random times so we'll see how long you can last," he explained.

Byakuya blushed and turned his head away as he thought. Hmm, the appeal of feeling Renji inside him for a day is very enticing and the threat of the random vibrations would make it more thrilling...

Embarrassed of his want, Byakuya kept his head turned as he nodded.

Renji kissed his lover in happiness before reaching down with hands to push the creamy legs apart, giving him full view of their connection. With the plug ready, he slowly pull out inch by inch before quickly breeching the hole with the head of the plug. Byakuya moaned as the plug was pushed in deeper.

Renji played with the plug a bit, pulling it in and out, hearing the delicious moan from his lover before pushing it all the way in. He watched as the pink entrance tightened and released over the plug before finally settling.

The readhead then travelled back up to kiss his lover deeply before letting go and retreated a bit to watch the other's expression.

Byakuya grunted a little when he moved to lift himself onto his elbows, feeling the plug moving inside slowly moved to sit on the bed in front of his lover. A small whimper escaped him when the act of sitting pushed the plug deeper.

Then Byakuya looked up and blushed faintly when he saw wanton hunger in Renji's eyes.

The redhead leaned in to give a chaste kiss on full lips, whispering, "i am so lucky to have such a sexy lover like you."

This time the noble managed to stopped blushing and gave a seductive smirk before getting of the bed to get ready for the day, plug still in his ass.

**In the evening...**

Again the kuchiki scion wiggled in his chair as he bit his lip to keep back a groan of frustration. The damning plug is positioned exactly at his prostrate!

He almost humiliated himself twice already today! The first one was in audience with the demon cat in his very own house. As always, his childhood friend came uninvited and sat herself in the dining room. Of course as the clan head he couldn't just ignore her could he? They were served tea while the shunpo master was babbling nonsense about something urahara invented.

It was during the very unfortunate moment when he had brought his cup to his lips and was sipping his tea that the plug chose to vibrate. Thankfully, the moan he couldn't refrain was clouded by the tea. Unfortunately, it caused him to seem like he was choking on tea with no reason, and there went his favourite haori, on the road to cleaning.

It alarmed him however that after he managed to get his breath back with yoruichi's repeated poundings on his back the woman was looking at him with narrowed eyes and a nasty gleam shone back at him. Did she figure it out? This would be the death of him if she uses this as a new way to tease him.

Still, nothing had yet happened so he was feverently hoping it would stay that way.

The second incident though was definitely more nerve fraying. It happened during the captain's meeting!

It was during the time when most of the captains were almost put to sleep by the droning voice of the captain commander.

Byakuya's eyes were open yet he was already halfway to dreamland when the plug came to life inside him. Now they were wide open and he was jerked awake. Luckily the other taichos didn't see anything, only unohana taicho glanced at him from beside him. He manage to keep his straight face and finally she averted her gaze once more. He thought he was safe and would only have to endure it a little. But to his horror he felt a warm liquid trickle from his opening and venturing down his inner thighs. Renji's cum!

Of all the times! If the meeting didn't end when it did then it would have reached the floor and he will die before ever leaving his place to reveal the liquid on the floor!

And now he was sitting at his desk doing paperwork... or he was supposed to be but the plug was vibrating more frequently now and that, complementing the boner he is having, means no paperwork.

He turned his head and sent a flustered glare to his grinning fukutaicho who is sitting at the other table. The redhead raised his eyebrows innocently as if to say: _you agreed to it!_

The noble scowled before turning back to his work. He vehemently put all his teachings to the test by ignoring the vibrating object within his most intimate of suddenly a thought came crashing through him when he looked out the window. The sky was turning yellow, signalling the coming of the night : the council meeting.

Being almost caught by the demon cat and his fellow taichos was one thing, but being caught by the head elders is another thing entirely!

With his mind panicking, his fingers started fidgeting on his lap and he threw nervous glances to his lover who was oblivious. Finally, after a calming breath, he asked his lover.

"Renji, isn't it considered a day already? Can we remove it now?" he managed a calm tone despite his predicament.

Renji looked up at that, his brows furrowed in confusion. It has certainly not been a day yet according to his standards. So why is the dark haired man saying it so when he knows how Renji will answer.

"It has not been 24 hrs yet Byakuya, you know that. What's wrong? You never backed out from a game before."

Now that he had caught Renji's inquisitive gaze, he knew that he cannot get away with the truth. Somehow Renji always knew when he was lying.

Byakuya sigh and mumbled, " the council meeting starts in a an hour,"

An evil grin stretched across the tanned face, "but it's still not a day yet byaku-chan. I guess you will have to wear it to the meeting then."

Oh, the cheeky redhead! Time for some desperate action!

The captain slowly sat up and moved deliberately towards his fukutaicho, hips swaying seductively, eyelashes artfully lowered.

When he reached the chair he calmly took hold of the arms of the chair and swung it to face him then casually sat down on muscled thighs. Drawing lightly on the toned chest before him, he looked up into the brown eyes and teasingly licked the jawline.

"But I am already so hard Renji, should I touch myself then if you do not wish to touch me?"

He emphasised his eager by rubbing his hardened length sensually against the other's.A low growl escaped his lovers lips. He knew that Renji is dominant and he is using the redhead's possessive streak to his advantage.

Muscled fingers landed on his back, one hand on his waist and the other between his shoulder blade. It is only two hands yet it feels like they engulf his lithe body. Byakuya gasp as the redhead simultaneously sucked on his collarbone and squeezed his cheeks. In a moment all his clothes was divested and a hot, playful tongue glided down his torso then back up again, circling his nipples in the process.

He gave a strangled moan when the same hands reached his end and pulled the vibrator out minutely. Then another was forced when the plug was activated, half way out. His lover then sat a slow rhythm in and out. The noble was clinging tightly to Renji, his breath coming in raggard pants. Sweat coated his alabaster skin and his thighs trembled from the pleasure he's feeling, whimpers escaping his mouth

Renji was swearing profusely in his head. Damn the sounds his angel was making! It has hardly been five minutes and he's already hard purely from the heavenly moans coming from the panting mouth.

He tilted his head back and licked and sucked wantonly on pale ears. Byakuya was moaning loudly now, pleading him for more.

"Ho, Byakuya, a thing like this can already make you so hard? Hmm, there would not be a need for me is there?" he mock-sighed.

Byakuya suddenly clenched him tighter, "what...a-re..you tal-..king about! I want _you_ in me not..ah!.. this toy!"

The statement for some reason made the redhead smile gently. He lovingly kissed the flushed skin on his captain's neck and then quickly took out the plug.

Byakuya frowned slightly, not liking the feeling of being empty. That was soon solved when Renji lifted the slim hip the quickly but smoothly slid in. Byakuya gave a contented moan when he felt the familiar pulse deep inside him.

They set off a fast pace, the entirety of the day melded into this one moment. The noble took a firmer grip on broad shoulders so that he can buck harder onto his lover's length. It jarred his sweet spot a couple of times before he released with a whisper of the redhead's name on his lips.

His release was followed shortly by Renji before he collapse onto his lover, tucking his head comfortably under the chin.

They stayed there quietly for a while until their breath cane back. Renji was softly caressing raven hair when Byakuya leaned up to kiss hi softly on the lips.

"I have to go, the meeting is starting soon ," he whispered apologetically against red lips. He looked up and caught Renji's gaze, again asking for forgiveness. His duties had always inconvenienced them, leaving them scarcely any time alone.

Renji, however, just smiled softly and kissed goodbye, "it's okay. I understand. Good evening byakuya,"

The captained smiled in return and quickly put on his clothes to leave but not before making sure of their appointment later in his manor. Specifically in his bed.

**THE END**


End file.
